Fome
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: A Vila da Folha passa por um longo inverno. Os habitantes não conseguem sobreviver diante das privações que lhes são impostas. Kiba assiste a mãe e a irmã definhar de fome. É quando toma uma decisão drástica: invadir a unica propriedade onde há comida. O problema? Tal lugar é mágico. E pertence a um suposto demônio...


* Não foi betada, nem será.

* Feita para o Desafio de Fevereiro do grupo ShinoKiba, com o tema: "Shino sombrio".

* * *

_Essa não é minha principal história "Shino Sombrio". Mas a Ariane e a Caroline deram um enfoque tão incrível para esse tema, que eu me senti na obrigação de escrever essa!_

_Não garanto final feliz. Leia por conta e risco. Mas se ler, que fique claro: não aceito ameaças contra a autora linda! Huahsuahs_

Boa leitura

* * *

**Fome**

**Kaline Bogard**

Ele sabia que era perigoso. Ele sabia que havia muito em jogo. Mas, mesmo assim, arriscou.

A fome doía. Porém olhar para as prateleiras vazias, naquele eterno inverno que caíra sobre Konoha, e para os campos cobertos de neve… era muito mais doloroso.

E o dia seguinte não traria nada para colocar no prato…

A mãe emagrecia a olhos vistos. Hana-nee era um rascunho da bela mulher que um dia fora, magra, apenas pele sobre ossos. A tristeza e desesperança naquele olhar eram reflexo do que exibia na própria face.

O pior de tudo?

Saber que naquela mansão, na construção ao largo da vila, onde morava a sombria criatura, havia fartura de mantimentos. Caça a vontade no terreno enfeitiçado. Parecia que o inverno foi proibido de entrar nas terras de Aburame Shino, assim como todas as pessoas da Vila da Folha, que eventualmente sentiam o cheiro de deliciosos assados, carne fresca preparada com temperos exóticos.

Nesses momentos a dor era insuportável.

Assim como a fome.

Até que um dia ele achou que bastava.

Bastava de ser testemunha passiva, apenas assistindo a morte se aproximar a cada dia, lenta e inexorável.

Decidiu que valia a pena arriscar o pescoço. Se voltasse para casa e pudesse alimentar a mãe e a irmã seria fantástico. Se fosse pego pelo dono da mansão e precisasse pagar com a vida… então valia a pena do mesmo jeito! Melhor do que morrer lentamente de fome, enquanto o longo inverno parecia durar para sempre.

Era um jovem Alpha, inexperiente; mas corajoso.

Se precisasse enfrentar algo perigoso, enfrentaria!

Com esse pensamento em mente saiu de casa. Não levou nada consigo além da forte convicção. Se os boatos estivessem certos, pouca coisa seria efetiva contra um demônio do inferno…

Escapou pela janela durante a noite. Se a mãe ou a irmã desconfiassem do que pretendia fazer tentariam impedi-lo de todos os jeitos. Tsume o deixaria de castigo pelo resto da vida!

Silencioso feito um gato avançou pela neve branca que servia como um tapete a abafar-lhe os passos. A barriga roncava. Mal podia se lembrar da última vez que teve uma refeição: sopa rala e pão mofado.

O frio era excruciante. Invadia as roupas remendadas sem dó, fazendo o corpo magro tremer, a mercê da inclemência do clima.

Na escuridão da noite ele caminhou. Cada passo marcado no chão coberto de branco, trilha solitária que o guiaria ao próprio destino.

A noite estava linda, apesar de tudo. Era lua nova, de circunferência perfeita desenhada no céu, coberta de sombras embora rodeada por milhares de estrelas iluminadas. A floresta estava quieta demais. Seria a temperatura extremamente baixa ou os animais estavam intuindo a loucura do que ele planejava e, empáticos, prestavam sua homenagem através do remanso noturno?

Enquanto seguia em frente, pensava na mãe e na irmã; e na reação de ambas ao regressar com mantimentos. Talvez o suficiente para dividir com outros moradores de Konoha, quem sabe? Ele tinha braços fortes e levava um pequeno embornal. Não era ganancioso, não queria se fartar com a comida alheia, desejava apenas o suficiente para sobreviver a mais um longo inverno.

A noite tornou-se madrugada quando seus olhos divisaram a grande residência encruada no meio da neve, uma construção sólida de vários andares, cercada por um muro que parecia instransponível.

O coração disparou e a boca secou. Por um breve instante vacilou. Mas o receio logo se foi, ele era assim: impávido, impulsivo, corajoso e temerário.

Aproximou-se do muro e sondou a estrutura. Poderia saltar sem grandes problemas, acostumado a escalar árvores como um molequinho endiabrado sempre a desafiar as regras da mãe.

Em segundos estava sobre o muro.

A visão que teve foi a visão do paraíso.

Naquele terreno mágico não existia neve, nem frio e nem noite.

O sol reinava forte e tão alto que não podia ver, apenas sua luz atingia os olhos e cegava num primeiro momento. Entendeu que a casa era protegida por uma barreira mística.

Quão poderoso deveria ser o dono do lugar, para manter algo de tamanha magnitude?

Com o coração aos saltos olhou de um lado para o outro. Deslizou malandro para a parte de dentro do terreno. O calor acolhedor o envolveu e varreu o frio que castigava até os ossos. Tudo ali era diferente: o clima, as cores, os aromas…

E foi esse último detalhe que o guiou, sempre coladinho contra o muro, com passos discretos e pouco ousados, avançou o perímetro até dar a volta na casa que era ainda mais linda daquela distância do que sequer poderia imaginar. Nenhum conto de fadas podia fazer jus ao que via.

E assim chegou ao terreno dos fundos, para ser agraciado com a imagem mais linda que seus olhos jamais veriam na vida: um pomar, com todas as frutas que existiam no mundo! E animais silvestres descansando na grama muito verde.

Árvores repletas com maçãs, peras, uvas, laranjas, bananas, abacates, damascos, figos… uma exuberância colorida e apetitosa ao qual ele desistiu de nomear. Eram tantas frutas, mas tantas frutas que nem ao menos sabia o nome de todas!

Desistiu da prudência.

O estomago roncou muito fundo na barriga. Os lábios salivaram em antecipação.

Tudo parecia tão saboroso! Valeu a pena se arriscar!

Foi com essa certeza que se acercou da primeira árvore. Ironicamente uma macieira, exibindo o fruto proibido e irresistível. Cada maçã muito vermelha tinha o tamanho de um punho fechado. Reluziam, e estavam tão doces quanto a aparência dava a entender.

Deu uma grande mordida na fruta em sua mão. Caldo meloso escorreu pelo queixo e pingou na blusa remendada. Mal mastigou o primeiro bocado. Devorou a fruta com gula, quase com desespero. Repetiu a dose com uma segundo e uma terceira.

Pensou que devia ser rápido e gatuno, comer algumas e então encher a sacola e cair fora dali! Tsume e Hana ficariam tão felizes com a oferenda!

Provou alguns jambos, devorou duas goiabas e jogou algumas nozes no bolso (não tinha tempo para quebrar a casca!). Foi se embrenhando no pomar, cada vez mais fundo no aglomerado de árvores frondosas, envolvido pelo clima ameno e agradável. O ar estava úmido, talvez existisse um lago nas proximidades. Alguns bichinhos fugiram assustados pelo Alpha que invadia o terreno em que moravam. Todavia não se preocupo com eles, caçar não era mais prioridade.

E então… a perdição.

Os olhos se arregalaram, até mesmo as narinas se dilataram de leve ao sentir o aroma agridoce que emanava da plantinha rasteira. Morangos silvestres. Enormes. Vermelhos e graúdos. Madurinhos no ponto certo.

Fazia tantos anos desde a última vez que pode experimentar a fruta preferida!

Caiu de joelhos no chão, pertinho do morangueiro. Admirou aquela maravilha da natureza por alguns segundos e estendeu as mãos para colher um morango com toda a reverência que sentia pelo momento.

Mas foi aí que tudo deu errado.

Antes que pudesse apanhar um sequer, tudo escureceu. Foi como se o sol fugisse e levasse o dia consigo. Uma presença tenebrosa envolveu seu corpo e o manteve paralisado no lugar. Não podia ver o que se aproximava, todavia sabia que era visto.

O dono estava ali.

O homem que os boatos diziam ter feito um pacto com demônios para conseguir a fartura e a prosperidade. Que se tornou um demônio em essência.

Era um Alpha e, mesmo assim, não pode fazer muito além de ficar de joelhos no chão, tremendo de leve e aguardando o que quer que fosse acontecer.

Quase molhou as calças quando o dono da mansão se revelou: ele veio na forma de um homem muito alto, envolto em um sobretudo cinzento, que escondia metade do rosto. A outra metade era parcialmente coberta por óculos escuros. Trazia consigo um frio muito diferente do relacionado ao inverno.

Sentiu como se todos os bons sentimentos fossem sugados de si, e tudo o que restasse fosse algo próximo ao desespero e a certeza eminente da morte.

Foi até ali em busca de comida, cheio de coragem de enfrentar a morte. E agora que a via cara a cara, foi tomado por pavor. Soube que as maçãs e outras frutas custariam caro. Não seria uma morte rápida ou indolor.

— Por favor… — ousou dizer numa voz falhada que nem parecia a sua.

— Como ousa? — a pergunta foi igualmente uma resposta. Não haveria clemência de sua parte.

— Eu… eu… — gaguejou enquanto o dono caminhava tranquilo ao seu redor, avaliando a situação. A forte presença o esmagando, tornando óbvia sua pequenez diante de uma criatura que desafiava a lógica. Não sabia se era mesmo um demônio ou outro ser maléfico que a cultura popular não podia ao menos nomear.

Cada passo abafado pela grama fofa era sentido por ele, ajoelhado no chão, a mercê e indefeso.

— Há um preço por invadir minha propriedade. Poderia ter negociado antes, criança.

— Me diga o preço! Tento pagar, se me der tempo! Eu…

— Deveria ter sido pago _antes _— o outro cortou com uma voz fria e profunda, coberta de fúria irascível — Agora é tarde demais.

Engoliu em seco, apavorado com a sensação que o sufocou. Aquele ser projetou algo em sua direção, que o envolveu e aprisionou-lhe o corpo, deixando mais indefeso do que nunca, o pescoço exposto, um ponto fraco e mortal.

Seria cobrado com juros. E a própria vida não era o bastante para saldar a dívida.

— Então resumindo a história — Naruto enfiou o dedinho na orelha e coçou preguiçoso — Você comeu outro pudim sozinho e o Shino ficou puto com você?

— Porra, Naruto! Não prestou atenção na história? — Kiba esbravejou — Foi uma torta de morango…

O outro rapaz riu, com certa incredulidade.

Estavam parados na rua, conversando. Kiba tinha acabado de contar o motivo de sua última briga com o namorado. Bem, contado de um ponto de vista bem "Kibano".

— Caralho, Kiba. Como que você comeu uma torta sozinho?

— Comendo, ué. Eu tava com fome! Depois passei a noite no banheiro, cagando até a alma. Mas valeu a pena porque tava gostosa.

— Você tem quantos anos, cara? Ainda não sabe que não pode ser egoísta numa relação?

— Ah, falou o entendido — Kiba fez um bico.

Era torta de morango! Que culpa tinha se chegou em casa e encontrou uma das suas sobremesas favoritas dando mole na geladeira? Ele teve que comer!

Naruto coçou o queixo, com certo ar de curiosidade a tomar-lhe as feições.

— Onde a sua irmã e a Tsume-kaasan entram nessa história?

— Quê? — Kiba ficou confuso.

— Ué, elas tavam quase morrendo de fome lá!

— Ah… — Kiba sorriu — Não tem nada a ver, só coloquei na história pra dar uma carga dramática de…

Nem terminou a frase, pois levou um tabefe doloroso na nuca. Olhou ofendido para Naruto.

— Se fuder, Kiba! Você não tem jeito. Claro que o Shino ia ficar puto com você.

O outro rapaz deu de ombros.

— O Shino não é muito fã de doces — soou arrogante. Então os ombros caíram um pouco, enquanto ele parecia meio derrotado — O Shino não ficou puto comigo. Só ficou decepcionado. Acho que é mil vezes pior… como que eu ia saber que era uma torta pro evento da classe dele? Se eu soubesse nunca tinha comido!

Naruto apontou as grandes embalagens que Kiba segurava.

— Ah, você comprou pra repor? Tá com um cheiro bom! Pensei que ia comer essas sozinho também.

Kiba balançou a cabeça.

— É. Tentei preparar com as próprias mãos, mas quase destruí a cozinha! Caralho, é difícil fazer torta. Dai acabei comprando. Espero que o Shino me perdoe.

Naruto riu, acertando um tapinha mais camarada no ombro do amigo.

— Ele vai perdoar. Tenho certeza disso.

Kiba sorriu e foi puro alívio. Sabia que o namorado o perdoaria, porque Shino tinha um estoque de perdão infinito quando o infrator era o próprio namorado. Por mais que Kiba aprontasse, parecia incapaz de guardar-lhe rancor. Era a única exceção, já que para os demais não mostrava tamanha condescendia.

E às vezes o amor que sentia pelo caçula Inuzuka o fazia cego aos erros que prejudicavam a relação. Mas Kiba sabia que o perdão não mudava o fato que errou feio. Não queria ser tão guloso e impulsivo, características que o colocavam em fria… mas era assim! Não conseguia mudar.

— E desde quando você é uma Alpha?! — a indagação de Naruto veio carregada de malícia e deboche.

— Ué, desde que eu nasci!

— Caralho, Kiba! Que iludido...

— Vai se foder! — ele lamentou estar com as mãos ocupadas. Não fosse isso teria acertado um tabefe na nuca do melhor amigo. Naruto era bem abusado às vezes!

— Alpha — o rapaz de cabelos loiros soou inconformado. Fez Kiba perder o interesse em continuar conversando.

— A gente se fala, Naruto. Preciso ir!

— Jaa nee. E conta essa história pro Shino! — Naruto riu — Aposto que ele vai adorar conhecer a sua versão!

— Pode deixar! Vou seduzir o Shino, dai a gente transa e eu aproveito o clima pra contar!

— Que porra, Kiba! — Naruto foi se afastando e rindo — Me preserva dos detalhes, maldito!

Kiba ergueu as sobrancelhas incrédulo. Como assim? O detalhe de fazer as pazes e poder dormir juntinho era a melhor parte! Quase fazia valer a pena ter comido a torta.

Quase.

No fundo Kiba sabia que nada valia ter magoado e decepcionado o homem que amava, seu companheiro e melhor amigo da vida.

Esse pensamento lhe deu pressa. Quis voltar logo para casa e corrigir as coisas!

Nunca mais comeria nada escondido!

Promessa feita com ardor e certeza. Mas sem qualquer embasamento para ser cumprida…

**Epílogo**

Kiba estava um pouco nervoso. E muito ansioso. Tirou o dia de folga nas missões para comprar a torta para repor a que comeu. E também pôs em prática o plano de reconciliação com seu namorado.

Ele e Shino moravam juntos há alguns anos, privacidade não faltava.

Foi nesse clima de expectativa que a porta da sala se abriu. Antes mesmo que o outro se anunciasse, Kiba já foi falando:

— Okaeri!

Shino terminou de tirar os sapatos e ergueu o rosto para responder.

— Tadai… — a palavrinha morreu na garganta. Ele deparou-se com o namorado trajando uma blusa branca de marinheiro e uma saia curtíssima de pregas. Conjunto que conseguiram muito tempo atrás de Ino e ainda servia, se bem que mais apertado e curto do que antes. Visão que mexia com os instintos de Shino de qualquer forma.

— É meu jeito de pedir perdão. Você sabe que eu sou foda pra caralho. Mas estragar coisas importantes é um dos meus defeitos, né? Eu amo você, Shino. Muito mais do que amo tortas de morango e eu adoro tortas… Não, caralho. Tô mudando o foco. Me perdoa por ser guloso e quase estragar o evento dos seus alunos. É isso.

Kiba terminou o discurso olhando fixamente para Shino. Por isso teve a impressão de ver o chacra dele arder em chamas intensas, enquanto Shino avançava de meias, sem querer perder tempo calçando os surippas.

Em segundos se aproximou do namorado e o pegou nos braços. Surpreendido (mas nem tanto) Kiba enlaçou-lhe o pescoço com os braços, enroscando os dedos nos cabelos curtos da nuca.

— Trouxe uma torta nova pra repor. E uma pra gente comer juntos…

— Torta? — Shino perguntou rouco perto do ouvido de Kiba — Quem se importa com torta? Agora só quero comer você…

Kiba arrepiou-se todinho, antecipando que aquele pedido de desculpas renderia um ótimo momento para os dois!


End file.
